leagueoflegendsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Veigar/SkinsFaitsDivers
Illustrations officielles= Veigar OriginalSkin.jpg| Veigar leMageBlancSkin.jpg| |17-décembre-2009}} Veigar Curling.jpg| (mythique)|12-février-2010}} Veigar BarbeGriseSkin.jpg| (mythique)|08-septembre-2010}} Veigar LutinSkin.jpg| |15-mars-2011}} Veigar BaronVonSkin.jpg| (mythique)|27-juin-2011}} Veigar ClassieuxSkin.jpg| |02-janvier-2012}} Veigar MaléfiquePèreSkin.jpg| (mythique)|14-décembre-2012}} Veigar BossdeFinSkin.jpg| |29-août-2014}} Veigar de la section Oméga.jpg| |26-juillet-2017}} |-| Illustrations chinoises= Veigar OriginalSkinCh.jpg|Classique Veigar LutinSkinCh.jpg|Veigar lutin Faits divers * Veigar a été conçu par CoronachListe des champions avec leurs concepteurs (anglais) * Toutes les compétences de Veigar à l'exception de sont une référence à l'espace et aux phénomènes qui peuvent s'y produire. ** fait référence à la . ** fait référence au phénomène du . ** est une référence au . ** , "égal" et "balance" en latin, fait référence au concept de . * Veigar a quelques ressemblances avec les mages noirs dans la série . * Veigar porte une certaine ressemblance avec Vez'Nan de Kingdom Rush. * Veigar est l'un des 5 champions à pouvoir monter une/plusieurs de ses caractéristiques à l'infini grâce à son . Les 4 autres champions sont , , et . * Au niveau 6, Veigar possède le plus de rires de tous les champions. * Les citations de Veigar "Je vais avaler votre âme." et "En ce moment même, les êtres qui vous sont chers souffrent." sont similaires à des citations de la franchise The Evil Dead. Doubleurs * Français: Emmanuel Rausenberg (redoublage pour le skin boss de fin) Skins * Le skin est peut être une référence au personnage du Mage Blanc de la série Final Fantasy. * Ce skin est l'un des 3 skins les moins chers du jeu ( ) en dehors des promotions. Les deux autres skins à sont : et . * Avec ce skin, Veigar remplace les particules de par un trèfle à quatre feuilles, les particules de avec des trèfles à quatre feuilles flottants, et remplace la traînée de la météorite de par un arc en ciel. * Ce skin fait référence à Gandalf le Gris, du Seigneur des Anneaux, écrit par J.R.R. Tolkien. * Il porte un à sa main gauche. * Il transforme les particules de sa en petite structure mécanique aux ressemblances pyramidales qui ressemble aux griffes qu'il possède sur ses mains. * Il tient un sceptre qui ressemble de près au "Runed Arcanite Rod" de World of Warcraft. * Contrairement à la pensée de certains dans la communauté, le skin n'a aucun rapport avec la personnalité connue de Youtube, TotalBiscuit. * Il partage ce thème avec , car il possède un skin de super héros et, il est aussi, dans l'histoire, le Némésis juré de Veigar. * C'est une référence possible au Grinch, une créature verte et poilue qui vole tous les cadeaux durant Noël. * Avec ce skin, le devient un cookie en forme de sapin de Noël, la devient une boule de Noël qui se brise au sol, la est marquée par des sapins de Noël reliés avec des lumières, et l' devient un cadeau emballé. * Ce skin présente aussi une autre animation de dans laquelle Veigar entre dans une cheminée. * Ce skin a été fait après une image de boss de fin montré par les précédents trois skins arcade. Le site Polonais pour League of Legends avait listé Veigar dans la liste des annonces. * Sa voix est similaire aux voix des Shadow Selves de la version doublée anglaise de la série Persona 4. * Ses bras et ses jambes flottants près de son corps sans lien apparent est une référence directe à la série de Rayman. *Le gant qu'il porte à sa main droite ressemble au Gant de Pouvoir, un accessoire pour la NES. ** Il est révélé sur le splash art de ce skin que les 3 boutons rouges sur les doigts ont les lettres Q, W et E. C'est une référence à beaucoup de jeu de stratégie en temps réel (comme League of Legends), ou Q, W, E et R sont utilisés pour faire des sorts ou des capacités. * Veigar compose un code qui ressemble au Konami Code lors de l'animation de son rappel (Haut, Haut, Bas, Bas, Gauche, Droite, Gauche, Droite B, A). * Son est une référence au boss Aganhim de The Legend of Zelda : A Link to the Past. * Sa fait tomber différentes pièces du jeu Tetris. * Sa danse est en référence au French Can-can. ** Il partage cette danse avec . * Son arme possède un œil qui ressemble à l’œil de Sauron. * Il partage ce thème avec , , , et . * La plupart de ces citations sont des références aux jeux vidéos. Une large portion de celles-ci, et plus, peuvent être vues dans cette vidéo: -'Chrono Trigger' * "Ne sous-estimez pas la puissance de Veigar !"-Magus (Parlant de Lavos, le dernier boss) * "Et la rivière devint rouge !"-Janus '- Diablo' * "Je ferais de vos os mes armes" - Forgeron * "Même la mort ne vous sauvera pas." - Diablo '- Dragopn Ball Z (anime)' * "Ma puissance dépasse les 9000" - Vegeta * "Ce n'est même pas ma forme ultime !" - Freezer '- Final Fantasy' * "Fuis ! Vas t-en ! Ouste !" ('"Run! Run! Or you'll be well done!"') - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) * '"I, Veigar, will knock you all down!"' - Garland (Final Fantasy) * "Je dresserais un monument à la non-existence !" - Kekfa (Final Fantasy VI) * '"The end draws near"' - Kekfa (Final Fantasy VI) * "Non... Je ne l'oublierais pas..." - Kekfa (Final Fantasy VI) * '"I am all-powerful"' - Kekfa (Final Fantasy VI) '- Mortal Kombat' * "Grillé !" * '"Finish Them!"' * '"Weak, pathetic fools!"' - Shao Kahn '- Starcraft' * '"Vengeance shall be mine!"' - Sarah Kerrigan * "Attaque Arcanique détectée !" - Starcraft Nuclear Launch '- Star Fox' * '"Cocky little freaks!"' - Sector Y boss * '"I can't let you do that!"' - Star Wolf '- Street Fighter' * "La faiblesse est un virus, je suis l'antidote !" - Akuma * '"My every victory symbolizes the crumbling of justice!"' - M. Bison * "Si vous avez peur alors vous m'êtes inférieurs." - M. Bison * ' "Get lost, you can't compare with my powers!"' - M. Bison '- The Legend of Zelda' * '"Hey! Listen!"' - Navi (The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time) * "Savez-vous à qui vous avez affaire ?" - Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time) * '"You are error!"' - Références à Zelda 2 * "Tu oses me défier ?" - Iron Knuckle (The Legend of Zelda CDi Games) '- Portal' * "Le gâteau... Où est le gâteau ?!" - Référence à Portal * "Votre vie toute entière n'a été qu'une erreur de calcul." - GLaDOS '- X-Men' * "Finis de jouer." - Magneto (X-Men VS Street Fighter) * "Bienvenue, vous allez tous mourir !" ('"Champions! Welcome to die!"') - Magneto (X-Men Arcade) '- Autres' * "Je vais te montrer ce qu'est le pouvoir !" - Mass Effect (possiblement). Il partage cette citation avec * '"Annoying Champion is about to die!"' - Gauntlet * '"You and your friends are dead!"' - Friday the 13th (NES Game, Game Over screen) * "Tu n'as aucunes chances de gagner !" ('"A battle you have no chance of winning."' ) - G-Man (Half-Life) * "Je suis invincible !" - GoldenEye * '"Welcome to your doom!"' - Altered Beast * "Qu'est ce qu'un champion ? Un misérable tas de pixels !" - Référence à Castlevania : Symphony of the Night * "J'ai faim et ce n'est que le début." - Sinistar * '"Don't get mad! Get sadistic!"' - Destroy All Humans! * '"Join me... or die"' - Warcraft III * '"Somebody set up us the bomb!"' - Zero Wings * '"I have fury!"' - Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga (said by Fawful) * '"Would you kindly (Stop moving!)"' - BioShock * '"My strength is unparalleled!"' - Ninetails (Mega Man X: Command Mission) * "J'ai un cadeau pour vous." - Command and Conquer: Tiberium Wars * "Je deviens plus fort !" - Majesty (dite quand un des magiciens gagne un niveau) * "Que la force soit avec moi." Référence à Star Wars. * "C'était un piège !" est en référence à Star Wars et à la célèbre phrase "It's a trap !" * "Vous ne passerez pas !" - Gandalf, Le Seigneur des Anneaux. * "Un soleil rouge se lève." - Legolas, Le Seigneur des Anneaux. * "Veigar, c'est plus fort que vous", vient d'une ancienne pub de Sega dont la phrase originale est "Sega, c'est plus fort que toi". * "Un grand pouvoir implique de tout faire sauter", vient du premier Spiderman dont la phrase originale est "Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités". * "Ca roupille... Je vais vous secouer tout ça" vient du film The Mask dit par le Mask lors du show au Coco Bongo. * "C'est super efficace !" vient des jeux vidéos des premières générations de Pokémon qui s'affichait lorsqu'une compétence était avantagée face à un type de pokémon. * "Objection!" vient de la série de jeu Ace Attorney, ou le mot Objection est souvent crié par les personnages. * "Toi, tu n'as pas une tête de porte bonheur." vient du film Predator, quand Arnold Schwarzenegger voit le tête du Predator. La vidéo référence ici. * "C'est une farce. Tout n'est qu'une farce !" est une citation du Comédien dans Watchmen. * "Ce n'est pas ta guerre" - Rambo Relations * La raison pour laquelle fut enfermé dans une prison noxienne est, selon le rapport des autorités noxiennes, que Veigar était parmi une poignée de yordles arrêtés pour un commerce de marchandises illégales à Noxus. * est une amie de Veigar. ** Ceci est sans doute dû à une réponse de Riot à une idée de fanfiction à propos de leurs mésaventures. Selon Rivini (l'auteur), Riot les a officiellement fait amis, après que l'idée ait été créée. * Après sa vaine tentative de dérober le vaisseau mère, Veigar a été touché par durant son échappée. * pense que Veigar est un mage risible, mais si elle ne semble que juger son extérieur, elle peut penser que Veigar est un mage digne. Références cs:Veigar/Galerie de:Veigar/Skins & Trivia en:Veigar/Skins es:Veigar/SkinsTrivia pl:Veigar/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Вейгар/SkinsTrivia sk:Veigar/SkinsTrivia Catégorie:Skins et Faits Divers Catégorie:Veigar